The Priestess of Thunder and The Blonde Knight
by SoulRipperGhost95
Summary: One day both Akeno and Yumi are alone in the club room, not having anything to do. The priestess of thunder and the blonde knight soon get closer to each other. One thing lead to another until their can not resist each other. Major Akeno x Yumi (Fem Yuuto) Yuri. Girl on girl action. Major Lemon.


**The Priestess of Thunder and The Blonde Knight**

* * *

The Occult Research Club room was deserted with a coffee table that sat between the sofa's. The only person who were there in the clubroom right now were Akeno and Yumi that were seat on the sofa that separating the two girls from each other.

Akeno let out a small sigh, before crossing her leg over the other and sipping her green tea that was in front of her. She drank the tea in an elegant and lady-like fashion.

Akeno right now was bored with not having anything to do. She could only sit there waiting for her king Rias to came back to the clubroom.

Yumi who was sit opposite of the black hair queen, couldn't help but take a few glances to look at Akeno cross legs.

'She has nice legs,' She thought in her head, as she felt her cheek heat up with a shade of pink dusting them.

Yumi then came over and sat next to the black hair beauty on the sofa, and couldn't help herself as she wanted to get closer to the queen Akeno.

Yumi moved her hand along the sofa before caressing the black hair beauty thick thigh, making Akeno shiver from the contact and a blush forming on her cheek and felt hot between her large breasts.

The black hair beauty was quite surprise at Yumi sudden affection toward her and her boldness.

Yumi then trail her hand down to Akeno smooth thick white thighs and started caressing it gently up and down. Akeno let out more moan in pleasures, as she moaned softly and her cheek turning red.

Yumi kept tracing along her thigh, rubbing it very gently and smoothly.

Akeno then begin to unbutton her school shirt and unhook her purple bra, letting out her large, heavy bountiful breasts swing freely, and were now on display for Yumi grey eyes to see.

Yumi was extremely aroused and turn on by Akeno ever so large, bountiful breasts and her glorious, sexy curves that she felt blood rushing to her head and feeling wet in her skirt.

Akeno breasts were so big, smooth and beautiful. Akeno had the bigger breasts in the whole school.

'Oh my goodness. Look at those big melons!' Yumi thought in her head.

Yumi was wondering how the queen breast have gotten so big in the first place?

Akeno place Yumi hand on her bare right breast and gave Yumi a seductive smile on her pretty face. Causing Yumi to blush crimson red at the black hair queen beauty.

"Yumi-chan, I want you to touch my breast. This is an order from your mistresses."

Yumi begin massaged slowly and gently on Akeno right breasts with load of affection.

"UWAH-HAH-HAHAH-HAHAH-HAH!" Akeno moan out in pleasure with her cheek dusting pink, as Yumi continued rubbing her large breasts with affection. Causing Akeno cheek to turn bright red now and she became flustered with lust.

Akeno let out a cute moan, as Yumi got close to her lips and their lips overlapped with each other. As their kiss deepened, their tongue wrestling with each other.

Akeno and Yumi roll over on the floor, and couldn't keep they hands off each other the whole time.

The two beautiful girls tongue danced around in passion, as their carry on kissing each other lips. Yumi touching Akeno large breasts, causing her to giggle and moan in more pleasure, as the black hair queen felt herself getting wetter and wetter until she started leaking out warm, hot juices from her woman hole as she orgasms.

After a few minute went by, and Akeno was done resting from the orgasm that she had. She turns toward Yumi with a big smile.

"Ara ara, it's my turn now," Akeno said with a seductive smirk, as she licks her luscious lip. She grabs Yumi and now had her pin against the wall, and draw her luscious lip toward Yumi own lip.

Akeno gave the blonde knight a deep passionate kiss that made the blonde girl heart race, making her enjoy the kiss and making her squirm a little. The kiss last for a few minute. Before the black hair queen break the kiss between them. Akeno face her junior with a beautiful, breath-taking smile on her gorgeous looking face, giving her a flirtatious wink.

Yumi blush intensifies at the black hair queen beauty, and felt her heart beating at how beautiful Akeno was.

Akeno trail her fingers up and down Yumi thighs, as Yumi started letting out a moan in sensation, as Akeno now started caressing her beautiful, smooth white thigh gently up and down. Akeno ran her hands down her wide hip softly, and then moves her hand up toward Yumi whole body until she stop at her breasts. Akeno ripped the blonde hair knight shirt open showing Yumi creamy breasts.

Yumi breasts weren't as big as Akeno breasts. But her breasts were bigger than average girls bust sized, and were not small.

Yumi had the fourth large breasts right after Akeno, Rias, and Tsubaki.

Akeno begins fondling Yumi large breasts. Yumi let out a moan in pleasure, as she felt her cheek heating up with a blush and felt herself getting wet.

Akeno grabbing the blonde knight breasts, and roughly started squeezing them.

"AHAHHHA-HAHAHAH-HAHAHHA!" Yumi let out a high pitched screech.

"What wrong Yumi-chan? Can't hold it in?" Akeno asked with a very seductive smirk on her face, as she kept on squeezing them, making Yumi getting even more wet.

Akeno begins stroking, and teasingly rubbing Yumi crotch slowly up and down, causing the blonde knight to moaned deeper, and deeper until she felt herself getting wetter and wetter.

Akeno was enjoying her teasing of her junior so much, that she grew a sadist smirk on her lip as she carries on with what she was doing. Never once stopping and loving hearing Yumi moaning and making her squirm.

She then stops with what she was doing for a bit, and whispers into Yumi ear.

"Ara ara, for being so bold and affection toward your senpai. I gone have to show that I will be the best mistresses, that you will ever have," Akeno said as she licks lip and her violet eyes sparkling.

Yumi shiver down her back at how seductive Akeno voice was. She was blushing hard and gulped as she started sweating nervously.

Akeno smirk grew, as she was taking great huge amount of personal pleasure in her teasing her junior. The black hair queen S mode took over, and carry on rubbing Yumi pussy slowly at first. But begin rubbing it faster, faster and faster making the blonde knight moaning out in even more pleasure. Until about fourteen minute Yumi felt her warm, hot juices leaking out of her woman hole, and onto Akeno hand.

Akeno bought her hand to her lip, and taste Yumi warm juice.

"Mmmmm. This taste really good, Yumi-chan. But you don't get off that easy."

Akeno said seductively as she wraps her arms around Yumi neck, giving her a warm, gent, soft loving hug before shoving her face straight into her large, bountiful breasts.

"Ufufufu the fun is just starting. Let do this one more time as I am hungry for more," Akeno said with a small giggle. The two girls started to do the same things. As the black hair beauty the blonde hair beauty once again started kissing one another with love and lust in their heart.

The girls carry on making out with each other until Rias, their master came back to the clubroom to find both her Queen and Knight in their bra and panties, kissing, and touching one another as their roll around on the floor.

Rias gave out a little cough to get the girls attention. Akeno and Yumi now notice their master was there in the clubroom.

"Ara president, went did you get back?" Akeno ask her king with a smile on her face, and didn't even seem embarrass that she and Yumi were caught making out with each other. She just waves to her king with a happy smile. While Yumi on the other hand, look a bit embarrass as her cheek were dusted with a pink blush.

"…...W-Well…. I just…. get back about 10 minute to see you two…" Rias didn't finish her words.

"A-Anyway both of you can go home now." Rias said as she then left the clubroom, leaving the two behind.

"Ara ara let take this to the next level Yumi-chan. Then maybe after we can both take a bath after our little loving making ufufufu," Akeno whisper seductively into Yumi ear. Causing the blonde knight to shiver once more at how sexy Akeno was being toward her.

She grabs Yumi hands and held it between her large breasts.

The two girls left the clubroom through a magic circle, and were going back to the black hair queen home to carry on their little fun.


End file.
